Not a secret yet not known
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Their friendship is not a secret, and when they finally become girlfriend and boyfriend, that too is not a secret. People just don't notice them as much as they really should. Rated M for a reason people.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

OMG it's been a while! I hope none of you have forgotten about me...again

Leo: Of course they have! When they see this story, they'll be like, oh is she new?

Lolita: Shut up! I know that they haven't forgotten about me!

Leo: Yeah, it's more of the other way around...

Lolita: Well whatever. I posted this story up to indeed show you that I AM still in fact alive and well, only that school work has REALLY got the best of me this time! I mean, I have to go to school on SATURDAY just to catch up on an exam I missed! AND BE AT SCHOOL BY 8:45 AM. NO LIE IN FOR ME BOOHOO.

Leo: What a shame...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Lolita: I hate you so much sometimes. Anyway, disclaimers!

Leo: She doesn't own Soul Eater or their characters!

Lolita: Neither does she! I'm sorry for my crappy spelling and grammar!

Leo: But we have school to correct us! Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**Not a secret, yet not known**

**SOUL'S POV**

I know it was rude, what I was doing but there was no way I could hide my boredom. It's another party that Shinigami-sama has decided to hold yet again and I would have rather been doing something like sleeping, sleeping and more sleeping. But of course I got my butt dragged here by Maka.

I look around from my spot which is me just casually leaning against the wall, one foot propped up in the wall while my hands have been shoved in deep into my pockets. My ruby eyes scan everyone who has turned up and my eyes fall on my partner. Sure she managed to fill out in the past 5 years or so, but my heart and mind never really reached that far for her. It was more of a brotherly sisterly love going on.

My eyes still swept the whole room as I was looking for the loudmouth called Blackstar. He was there sucking face with Patty and I wasn't really surprised. I knew the both of them would get drunk at one point in the night. Liz and Kid were doing separate things from everyone else, that I really didn't care about. Liz probably had some guy chasing after her and Kid was probably freaking out at how the room wasn't symmetrical.

There was something missing. That quiet little perfect something that you can never tell when it's there, but when it's not there you miss it greatly. I could feel my eyebrows scrunch up in concern. Was she okay? Why hadn't she shown up with Blackstar?

Just as I was about to get lost in my thoughts, I saw her sitting there, with her legs crossed in a sexy position that she probably hadn't even realised was sexy. She sat in a chair, on a table by herself in a black dress that was long, but had a slit running down the left side. A typical kind of Japanese clothing I guess. Her thick dark jet black hair was put into a fat plait that was over her right shoulder and her lips were decorated the same colour as my eyes. It clashed so perfectly on her ivory coloured skin complexion.

I smiled slightly when I took in her appearance and pushed myself off of the wall with my foot before sauntering over to her. I didn't even make eye contact with anyone, just wanting to get to my destination on time and quick enough before someone else noticed her. But I knew that that was nothing to worry about. No one ever notices her when she's not with Blackstar.

I got to her table where I saw that she had her eyes closed. My smile widened into a grin. "Tsubaki," I breathed out. Her eyes slowly opened and her navy pools fell right into my crimson. She let out the softest of all smiles that I had come to acknowledge were only for me. "Soul, hi. You wanna sit with me?" I shook my head and stuck out my hand to her. She looked at it before grabbing onto it and standing up with me.

I led her through the party people, weaving my way in and out of everyone before we ended up back at my place. Not Mine and Maka's, no this place was just for me when I said I was going to Blackstar's, but I really needed to release my sexual frustration or needed to be away from the naggy woman. To be honest, I don't even know how we got here so quickly. But then again, I was going over the limit on my bike. I was just lucky that mostly everyone in town was at the party.

I turned around and managed to look at Tsubaki's full profile. I honestly can't tell you enough how beautiful this woman is in front of me. She's gorgeous. She caught me staring and she smiled again. "So what do you want to do, watch a film?" Over these past few years, everyone changed all of a sudden. Maybe it was because they all wanted to find out the real them or something but I'll never know. To me, it was like Tsubaki was the only who never changed and we became close friends quickly.

Only, to me that friendship became desire, passion, lust and of course the most important one, love. She knew me inside out, and I knew her even better than she knew me. I shook my head at her. I wasn't going to beat about the bush and she knew this in a way. I made my way towards her and she waited for me to say something.

That was when I pinned her up against the wall gently and lovingly as I kissed her so hard. I was a bit surprised as to say that she was kissing me back, but seeing as she did, I kissed her even more. Suddenly, my lips found her neck and I was leaving behind a trail of kisses that made her shiver with delight. "Tsubaki, you're so beautiful." That was when she pushed me away. I looked at her a little confused. Did I come on too strong or something? But her next words made me feel better, even excited.

"Soul we're in your hallway, why don't we just take this up to your room?" I grinned my signature shark smile before scooping her up into my arms. She let out a soft cute yelp and I walked to the room even faster. When we got there, I wasted no time in placing her gently on my bed and wanting to get my blazer off. She quickly grabbed my tie before that and pulled me close to her. Her breath was on my face and I could smell the strawberries and chocolate coming off of her.

"Why don't you let me undress you and you do the same for me mhmm?" Where did this Tsubaki come from? Where ever she came from, I liked it. I leaned in further for a kiss and she fell back on the bed while I was on top of her. She managed to slip off my blazer and I heard it drop off somewhere on the floor.

My top came off next, so I was just there with my trousers on. We broke the kiss slowly and I could see Tsubaki's eyes wandering over my chest. I was no longer scrawny. I actually had one of those to die for bodies that girls love in a guy and I could tell Tsubaki loved mine. Her hands roamed over my chest I a deep rumble came from my throat. I sat her up and undid the zip and the dress went over her head so that she was just in her underwear as her body was nudged up against mine.

Man she is so beautiful! I push her back again and instead of going in for her lips, i aimed for her neck. She smelt so sweet and I licked her neck too. "Soul." I love it when she sighs. I bit down on her neck and every time I did so, she would arch her back slightly. She laughed. My left hand started getting bored and my calloused hands started running up and down her body.

That was when it settled on her bra. I grabbed one of her soft breasts and pulled down her strap to her bra and out of the cup. My mouth immediately attached itself to her breast. Her moans were so cute and adorable. My right hand slipped around her back and started searching for the damn clasp so I could unclasp her bra. It almost flew right off her chest and I threw it off to take a look at her assets.

Even though she wasn't saying anything, I knew she was embarrassed. I smiled and kissed her softly. "You look so beautiful Tsubaki. Don't try and hide it from me." She let out a mewl in appreciation before letting out a gasp when I slid my tongue into her mouth. She taste so damn good!

Her hands were still on my chest and I could feel them going lower and lower down, until I heard the clang of metal and I knew that she was taking off my belt. She kissed back with such ferocity, that I didn't want my lips to pull away from hers.

Soon enough, she had my trousers flying off the bed too. Our heated kiss eventually died down and her eyes opened to look at me directly in my eyes. She smiled. "Soul, lean back." I did just that. I knew what she was going to do. She must have felt my shaft poking at the side of her leg. Sher hands delicately pulled off my boxers, before she grabbed my erect shaft.

I hissed in pleasure. "Tsubaki." I stressed out her name and she merely hummed in response. Her head went down to where her hands were and suddenly, her mouth was kissing my dick all over. I was enjoying this. I don't know how long I've waited for her to do this to me. Most of the girls I had been with rushed this part before wanting sex.

I saw her tongue poke out as she started to lick my 8 inch. I swear my breathing got a little deeper by then. She was smiling from all I could see, and that was when she engulfed my whole length into her mouth, taking it a little at a time.

"Argh, Tsubaki. You're so good." My eyes were shut and I threw my head back as she got lower and lower. Her tits then wrapped around my dick at the same time. My member was throbbing in ecstasy and I knew I was gonna shoot a load into her mouth. She kept on going, faster and faster, until I was so sure I was going to burst. But then she slowed it down a little before unwrapping her mouth from me.

"I want to save you for when we get onto the main part." Her eyes were shining at me and I smirked at her. "Good thinking, as always." But then it was my turn to have a little fun with her. My hand slipped over her breasts, down her stomach and went down her panties. She shivered under my touch before finally arching her perfectly shaped body into me.

"Wow Tsubaki, you're so wet." I smirked at her and I could see her blushing. "You're so cute when you blush you know that?" Tsubaki shook her head as her breathing became more shallow. "Nooo, I didn't know thaaaat." Her words became stressed out in the pleasure I was giving her.

My fingers stroked her even more before making contact with her clitoris. I rubbed it with my thumb and index finger and Tsubaki's breath hitched. Slowly and gently, I started rubbing her insides, going in further and further sliding my finger in and out. I was careful that I didn't go too fast as to make her cum too fast.

Tsubaki couldn't take it and I knew it. Her insides were pounding and she was now moving her hips into my hands. I felt her body press up against me as I still moved my fingers within her. "Soul," she breathed out heavily. "Stop fucking teasing me and fuck me!" I smirked as I captured her lips again, only this time it held passion. "Such words coming from your mouth hmm? I never knew you could get like this, Tsubaki." She laughed slightly, like she was out of breath. "Only for you Soul."

My fingers went deeper and deeper until she could feel a burning sensation within her. Then I suddenly stopped and it was almost like the heat from her pussy had died down. She looked up at me with mild irritation. "Why did you stop?" I gave her my sharky smile and removed her panties in a fast motion. "It's time for the main surprise."

I spread her legs wider and settled my member at her entrance. Tsubaki bit her lip and she almost looked frightened. I couldn't place why she had such fears in her eyes, but I did know that it made her look cute. I kissed her jawline. "I'll be gentle." She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck waiting for me. "Do it." Those words was all I needed to hear as I thrust right into her and it was almost like her eyes popped right out of her head.

I slammed into her and, and all of a sudden I could feel some liquid drop onto my shoulder and also on my dick. I looked down first and I could see a little blood. That's when it hit me. I looked up at her with a little surprise written in my eyes. "Tsubaki, you're a virgin?" I don't know why it had never hit me before. She nodded and I kissed away her tears as I slowly slid in and out. "It'll take some time to get used to, but I'll go slowly." She sighed in what seemed to be a thanks but I wasn't sure.

Eventually she started getting used to it. "Soul, go faster." I did exactly as she told me. Getting faster and faster gradually. Man she is tight! I struck her somewhere and I received a huge moan. "Uhhh, Soul!" I struck her there again multiple times and her moans were getting louder than the first and they were making me even harder. Her pale rosy neck was so inviting that I let my teeth sink into it and that almost sent her over the edge.

"Ugh, Tsubaki you're so tight! I'm going to cum!" Her hand wrapped up in my white locks. "Let's cum together then Soul!" So I went faster just for her sake. Because she deserves everything in this lifetime. Eventually, my seed spilled into her as her cum dripped all the way down my length with the both of us shouting each other's names.

We both collapse in a sweaty heap on my bed with the both of us panting. My lips found her and we shared a soft loving kiss. She tastes so sweet, and so addictive that I really just don't want to stop kissing her. Finally I pull away from her reluctantly and stare into her dark eyes. "Tsubaki, I love you so much." She smiled her genuine smile. "I love you too Soul." I grabbed a blanket to cover our naked and hot forms and she turned over to press her back into my chest and my arm grabbed her waist.

"Tsubaki, I didn't know you were a virgin." She yawned cutely and said sleepily. "I was still waiting for the day you would notice me." I blinked in surprise. So this whole time, I went out with other women while the real woman I loved, loved me too? Tsubaki definitely deserves everything in this lifetime. I then slip my arm from around her waist to cross it over her chest and pull her even closer to me. I bury my face into her jet black hair that seemed to have come undone in the middle of us having sex.

I heard her sigh in pleasure and I kissed her ears before I let the sleep drag me under with the woman I love in my arms.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I plan on making this a three shot, so stick around for the next chapter! And yes, this whole chapter was in Soul's POV

Now please rate or hate, flames or floods and reviews are (not) my life but they're nice!

Leo: Adios amigos!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I never really knew that this story would be you know, noticed! I wanna love you guys who have reviewed it, especially the guests! Love ya! Anyway, this is the second chapter now (no duh)

Sorry for any crappy spelling, but I have school for that! I don't own Soul Eater or any characters either!

* * *

**Not a secret yet not known **

**Chapter two**

I had the best dream ever. I had a dream that Soul finally made love to me after all these years that I had waited for him. His scent, his breath and dare I say it, his SIZE! THE dream had felt so real, that it might have been too good to be true.

I sighed in sadness, but when my bleary eyes finally cleared and I processed where I was, I knew that for a fact my so called dream was actually reality. It had really happened. Soul had actually kissed me. Soul had actually gone inside me. He finally took my virginity.

I look down to see that his arm was wrapped around my waist and that I had been pulled closer to him. Our naked bodies were perfectly molded together under a simple light blanket, and now that we were no longer hot from the sex we had, I was feeling cold.

I snuggled up closer to him and I could feel his well sculpted chest pressing gently against my back. Even his morning erection was prodding my ass and it made me blush lightly.

I suddenly felt his hand snake away from my waist and up my stomach. I felt goose bumps form as he made me shiver from his soft contact. His hand came to a halt on my left breast and he tweaked my nipple which made me moan.

"Good morning, Tsubaki." His voice was extra husky this morning and his breath tickled my ears. So he knew I was awake? He lay kisses down my neck and pinched my nipple again.

"Ahh, good m-morning S-Soul!" My voice went up higher by the end of my sentence as Soul's teeth dug into the base of neck and where my shoulder began. His hand slipped back down to my waist, but its journey wasn't ending there. His hand went even further down under the blanket until...

"Tsubaki, you're so wet." I blushed yet again and nodded. His fingers started exploring me. I unconsciously rolled my eyes back and my legs opened wider for him. I could feel the blanket slipping right off of me and I guessed that Soul had thrown it on the floor.

He had two fingers working inside of me before he rolled over on top of me and pushed me onto my back. His fingers were still rocking inside me when he licked either nipple and gently slid down to where his hand was.

'Soul, what are you going to do?" My voice was breathy as though I just came back from a 26 mile Marathon. Through my heavy lidded eyes I could see him grinning up at me.

"This is what I'm going to do." His voice was no more than a hushed whisper as he lowered his mouth to my womanhood.

"No no no, don't do that! It's dirty!" This was going to be embarrassing. He didn't even listen to me and he continued. I hissed once his tongue made contact with my vaginal lips. He licked his way across my hairless pussy before entering inside. My mind was in pure ecstasy.

"Don't stop!" Man he was so good! The feel of his wet tongue on my hot insides was enough to make me have a supernova. I bucked up my hips and his hands were raising my waist up. He pushed his tongue even further to me and I felt so much pleasure rubbing through me.

"S-Soul!" My moans were filling the whole room and I decided that I wouldn't even care if the neighbours heard me, just as long as it was Soul who was the one to pleasure me then so be it.

"Mmm Tsubaki you taste so good and your moans make me harder." The way his cold breath tingled my opening made me shudder once more. "But enough of the foreplay. Time for the main."

He released my hips and he widened my legs. Before that, I stopped h while biting my bottom lip. "Soul, do you think if it's okay if I can...Ride you?" I saw him peer down at me through his cute white fringe. He grinned at me and before I knew it, we had flipped positions, but one of his arms was still snakes across my waist.

"Go ahead, angel." I almost froze at that name, but I hovered over his rock hard member. "You haven't called me angel ever since you dated Cynthia 2 years ago." Before he could even say anything, I slammed down on him pretty hard and as tight as I am, I yelled out in pleasure. I even heard Soul grunt too.

"Angel, you're so fucking tight! I leaned over and kissed his lips as softly as I could before bobbing up and down on him. I took it agonizingly slowly to trade him before his hands found my waist once more and he bobbed me up and down himself.

I smiled at him before confusing it myself and his hands flew up to my breasts. I had always had really huge assets which made some men appreciate me, if they did see me. I could see that I had Soul drawn in like a cat with some yarn. His hands flew up to my chest as he massage my breasts.

"Ooh Soul!" I rode on him harder and I could hear him grunting and his dick throbbing inside of me. He was getting close and I had to speed up too. "Tsubaki, I'm going to cum." I slammed down one last time and that made his load shoot right out. He grunted as he planted his seed in me and that was when he realized it. "Oh shit Tsubaki! We didn't use a condom!" He was seriously starting to panic and I just leaned down and kissed him through our panting breath.

"Soul, it's fine. I'll have the morning after pill and even if that doesn't work, then what if I want to have your baby? I know that a baby before marriage is not the way to go but-" I was soon underneath him as he gently kissed me. "Tsubaki, I love you so much. For you have our baby that would make me so happy. You're all I ever wanted. I only dated those girls because I thought you didn't like me like that. I was burring my sadness in other girls, I'm sorry."

I shook my head at him as we both lay there and I smiled. His crimson red eyes bored into mine. "I don't mind Soul. I should have talked, maybe then it would have been a little better so it was partly my fault too." He shook his head at me before grinning widely. "Nothing is ever your fault Angel. You should know that." I pouted at him. Why did he think that I was perfect? "That's because I love you."

My face lit up bright cherry red as I realized that I had said that out loud. Soul laughed before his phone rang. He frowned before answering it. I could hear Maka shouting down the line and Soul was giving the phone an irritated look seeing as he couldn't give Maka one to her face. "Maka, I'm with my girlfriend." I could hear Maka word for word, saying something like he doesn't care about what harlot he fucked now, they have a mission.

"Maka calm down, don't call my girlfriend a harlot." His arm snaked around my naked waist as he pulled me up. He fondled with my breasts knowing that I would gasp and moan from his touch. I could hear Maka screaming that she doesn't want to hear what we're doing which made me blush again. "Then maybe you should hang up and wait for me to shower before meeting you then." Soul hung up fist before pinching my nipple which made me yelp and melt into him.

"You're so fucking cute. Hope you don't mind me leaving you though." I looked up at him with a smile and shook my head at him. "I'm pretty sure that Black Star would be calling me to come and train too sometime soon." He kissed my forehead before reluctantly slipping out of the bed, while I lost his warmth.

"How about whenever I get back, we go on a date huh? I'll make you feel like a Queen because Princess' are overrated." I nodded at him before he kissed my lips slowly and passionately, the type that made you toes curl and pleasure swarm around your body while your mind wanted to burst in so much euphoria. I always thought that girls and books had exaggerated this feeling, but it was so real!

"I'll love that. I 'll be waiting for you too." He pulled me out of the bed and we walked to the bathroom together. "Let's safe water and I have places that I can't reach. You wash my back I wash yours." He smirked at my face that had gone ablaze and he wrapped his arms around my waist as his toned chest was pressed tightly up against my back.

I may not have been noticed by anyone else, but I knew that I would always stand out in Soul's eyes.

* * *

So how was it guys and gals? Good enough? I really do hope so! I felt like I was losing it after a while, Dunno why. I don't see this being continued, I think I wanted it to stay as a two-shot ahaha. I was also really lazy to do any proper editing and only skim read what I did, there must be a whole lotta mistakes!

Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or flood! Reviews are (not) my life but they make me smile and feel as though I'm doing something right!

Lolita-chan


End file.
